


Key

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 11th.Prompt word - key.





	Key

 

Decorating Christmas tree a week before Christmas was a tradition in the Hummel-Anderson family.

For years, it was just Kurt and Blaine, and their dog, Presco. They would decorate the bottom of the tree with dog’s treats, that always disappeared way before Christmas Eve.

This Christmas, however, would be the first one with their new daughter, Alice.

Alice was five years old, with head full of chestnut curls and green eyes, and smile so much like Kurt’s, it was hard to believe she wasn’t his biological kid.

“Daddy, why did you put a key on the tree?”

Kurt and her were sitting on the couch, admiring their work.

“It’s a key to your dad’s heart” Blaine jokes, coming out from the kitchen and putting a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He sat on the other side of Alice and kissed her head.

“Don’t listen to him, sweetheart. He’s silly.” Kurt handed her the mug and took one for himself. “It’s a key to the first apartment Papa and I shared.”

“Ooooh! What was it like?” she bounced excited, thankfully not spilling her drink.

“Well, the whole place could easily fit into this room” Blaine said, taking a sip of his chocolate. “It smelled like dogs, and we couldn’t close the bathroom window properly.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, we never found out why it was like that.”

“But even with the broken window and bad pipes and weird neighbours, I loved living there” Kurt added. “Do you know why?”

“No, daddy. Why?”

“Because I shared it with your Papa, and that was enough.”


End file.
